Operation London
by Livin4Jesus
Summary: Because I just couldn't resist. A potential terrorist attack has the Avengers attending the Thirtieth Olympiad. No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N For those of you waiting for updates for _I Wish I Had Missed_, they are coming. I promise. This idea just struck and I wanted to get it up before the Olympics were already over. :)**

**Thanks to The Beta Branch crew for the beta.**

**Disclaimer: If you believe I own the Avengers, then please feel free to tell that to the rest of the world. Nobody believes me when I say it.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Clint said, staring at Fury incredulously.

"Afraid not," Fury replied.

"I don't have time for this," Clint said, aware he was starting to sound like a whiny three year-old.

"This is not some frivolous assignment. The request came from the president himself. You don't have to accept, though, if you don't mind letting your country down. But there is more to this than you know," Fury said.

"Like what?"

"A potential terrorist attack," Fury replied.

Clint frowned. "But why just me?"

"It's not just you. Romanoff has a similar assignment and the rest of the Avengers will be accompanying you," Fury explained.

"Fine," Clint huffed. "I'll do it."

"Good, and don't look so sour. You're the best archer in the world. You can pull off this cover in your sleep. You might even have some fun with it," Fury said.

"Can I at least use my own bow?" Clint asked.

Fury nodded. "The officials will have to look it over and make sure it doesn't give you an unfair advantage, but you should be allowed to use it."

Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Steve, and Thor chose that moment to walk in and sit down at the meeting table. Once everyone was seated, Fury began the briefing.

"You have a new assignment, codename Operation London. You are all going undercover at the Olympic Games."

"Awesome!" Tony cried, pumping his fist.

"Why?" Steve asked at the same time.

Fury ignored Tony's comment in favor of answering Steve's question.

"We have received information that has lead us to suspect that there may be a terrorist attack on the Olympic games."

The others looked at each other in shocked disbelief.

"What kind of people stoop so low as to attack the Olympics?" Steve asked in disgust.

"The kind that you six are going to stop," Fury replied. "Agents Barton and Romanoff, you will go undercover as Olympic competitors and you four," he looked at Steve, Tony, Thor, and Bruce, "will be spectators, there to cheer on your teammates."

"Why go undercover? Couldn't we guard the Olympics without the cover story?" Steve asked.

"Your very presence at the games will make these people wary. If you are openly on guard duty, they won't even bother showing up. We don't just want to stop these people. We also want to catch them so they can't try again, so you will be going undercover."

"And it wouldn't hurt for The United States to win a couple more gold medals either," Tony said under his breath.

Fury glared at him but didn't deny it.

"In that case, why aren't all of us competing?" Clint asked.

"Stars and Stripes there has the name for it, but it wouldn't really be fair for Captain Patriotic to compete, what with his super-duper serum and all. It'd be kind of the same as someone competing on steroids. And Thor, well, aside from the fact that he has super powers, he's not even from this planet. So he doesn't exactly qualify either," Tony pointed out.

"And you really think it a good idea to put Doctor Banner under extreme stress in front of a stadium full of people," Fury said sarcastically.

Clint had to concede that one. The Hulk, plus pressure, plus thousands of people, probably equaled an Olympic smash. And not the good kind.

"What about Tony? He doesn't have any powers," Clint pointed out.

"He doesn't have any unique talents," Steve said.

"Hey!" Tony cried indignantly. Clint snickered.

"I didn't mean you don't have talent. Of course you have talent. I just meant you don't have any extraordinary athletic ability," Steve tired to explain.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, your not getting out of that one, Captain Foot-In-The-Mouth," Tony snapped.

"Tony is too high profile. It would look a bit suspicious if one of the world's most well known billionaires suddenly decided to go out for the Olympics," Fury said. The 'duh' was implied. "Now, unless someone else wants to question my orders…" Fury paused. They all wisely kept their mouths shut. "Good. Agent Barton, obviously, will be competing in the archery events and Agent Romanoff will take part in the pistol competitions. You will have to qualify but for you two that is simply a formality. Oh, and I have assigned you two a coach."

Clint snorted. "Um, sir, we don't really need a coach."

"Doesn't matter. You need one for continuity's sake," Fury replied.

"Great, so now we have to put up with some new guy?" Clint complained.

Before Fury could say anything, the doors opened and Phil walked in.

"May I introduce you to your coach," Fury said motioning to Phil. "Agent Coulson will go undercover as coach for both of you."

Clint and Natasha smiled and nodded in acceptance. Phil was the perfect choice for the assignment.

"The qualifying rounds for the archery and shooting teams are tomorrow and the seven of us will leave for London the day after," Phil said.

"And while you are all at the games, you will keep your eyes open for any sign of anything pointing to terrorist activity," Fury said to the group. "I don't have to tell you how devastating it would be for someone to attack the Olympics. Not only are there thousands of people all in one place, making it easy to take out a large number of people all at once, but the Olympics are a symbol of peace and friendship. A terrorist attack would be catastrophic on, not only a physical level, but a mental one too. Whatever you do, you must determine whether there is a threat and if so, put a stop to it. Is that understood?"

There were nods all around the table. The magnitude of the assignment hadn't escaped any of them.

"Good. Avengers, pack your bags. You're going to London."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks so much for all the reviews! The first part of this is the Opening Ceremony and I used the U.S news commentators Bob Costas and Matt Lauer. The outfits I described are what the U.S athletes wore during the Opening Ceremony. I don't know all of the ins and outs of the Olympic process. I tried to get it as accurate as possible but Google only takes you so far. So some aspects of this story will be of my own imagining. **

**Thanks to Cari over on The Beta Branch for looking over this for me.**

**End of obscenely long author's note :)**

**Disclaimer: If you live in a world where I own the Avengers, then please let me come live with you.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_And we're back with The Thirtieth Olympiad. Earlier the crowd got a surprise when the queen and James Bond parachuted from a helicopter into the Olympic stadium. _

_But as great as that was, Bob, there was another moment that had the crowd buzzing and it will probably be talked about a lot tomorrow. _

_That's right, Matt. We received a surprise visit from some very familiar faces as well as an interesting bit of news that has apparently been kept under wraps until now._

The camera showed Tony, Steve, Thor, and Bruce sitting in the crowd. They were talking and pointing toward the stadium floor. Tony and Bruce seemed to be trying to explain something to Steve and Thor, who both had confused expressions.

_That's right ladies and gentlemen, the Avengers are here in The Olympic Stadium for the opening ceremony. Some of you may have noticed two members missing. That is the news we received. Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, better known as Hawkeye and Black Widow, are absent from the stands tonight because they will be walking in with the U.S. athletes later on and will be competing in the Olympics later this week._

_Bob, this has got to be the biggest surprise and perhaps even the biggest highlight, at least for the American people, of these games. I would not be surprised if the Avengers' appearance ends up outshining the queen. _

_Neither would I, Matt, and I am very much looking forward to seeing Barton and Romanoff compete. I mean they have to be the favorites in their events now, wouldn't you think?_

_Oh, I agree completely, Bob. If they don't dominate in all of their competitions I would be shocked._

_Oh, here comes Greece, now entering the stadium as the Parade of Nations begins. As is tradition, Greece enters first, all other nations in alphabetical order, and the host nation, in this case Great Britain, will enter last._

_And being in alphabetical order the United States will, of course, be toward the end. But for now we will return to London shortly for more of the Parade of Nations. _

_**)()()(**_

_And we are back with the 2012 London Olympic Opening Ceremony. The delegation from The United States is just about to enter the stadium and they will be led by two very well known people. And here they come. You probably recognize the flag bearer and the lovely lady walking beside him. That is Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, also known as Hawkeye and Black Widow. Two delightfully surprising last minute qualifiers in the marksmanship categories. _

_Barton will obviously be taking part in archery while Romanoff will be in the pistol competitions._

_And Matt, due to their fame and heroics they were offered the honor of carrying the American flag. Barton apparently agreed to carry it but only if Romanoff would walk beside him. So here they are, leading the American delegation together. _

_And this really is so great, Bob. I mean what better representative for The United States than two Avengers?_

_How about six Avengers?_

_Yes, that would definitely top this. _

_And Captain America wouldn't even need to wear the U.S. Outfits. He could just wear his suit and they wouldn't even need a flag, they could just wave him. _

_That would be a sight to behold all right, Bob. The avengers leading the Americans into the stadium and Captain America playing the flag. But getting serious again, this is a great moment for The United States. Two Avengers on the floor and the other four in the stands. This is a historic moment._

_Still to come, the host nation and the lighting of the Olympic Torch, when we return to London. _

**)()()(**

"Okay, seriously, I _hate _these clothes," Natasha said.

Clint looked at her and made very sure not to laugh. She was wearing a blue jacket over a white shirt, a white skirt, and a blue beret. She didn't look bad. Natasha never looked bad. She could make anything look good. She just didn't look like her. The outfit didn't match her style or personality _at all. _In all honesty he wasn't much better off. He was wearing white pants, a blue jacket, and a beret just like Natasha. Neither one of them was made for the Scottish look.

"It's not so bad," Clint tried.

"Easy for you to say. You've got _pants,_" she snapped.

"Look, it will be over before you know it. Then you can pretend it never happened. Okay? Just remember why we're doing this."

She looked at him sourly but nodded.

"Now smile and wave. Smile and wave," Clint said. He walked forward into the stadium, Natasha right beside him. They had asked him to carry (or rather roped him into carrying) the flag.

_He was approached by an American official carrying the American Flag. _

"_Mr. Barton?" the man asked._

"_Yes?" _

"_We would like for you to carry the flag," the man said holding out the banner._

"_Oh, no, I couldn't," Clint said kindly._

"_The athletes unanimously agreed that one of the Avengers should represent our nation," he replied._

"_Well how about Natasha?" Clint asked out of curiosity._

"_Well, to be honest, I'm kind of afraid to ask her," he said sheepishly._

_Clint chuckled. "Well can't blame you for that. She can be pretty intimidating. All right, I'll do it but only if Natasha walks beside me."_

"_That would be perfect! Both of you leading the American Delegation. That's great! You ask her," the man said, shoving the flag into Clint's hands and disappearing before the archer could even blink._

_He glanced down at the flag in his hands, then walked toward where he had last seen Natasha. After a few minutes of searching, he found her._

"_Hey. Well, apparently I'm the new flag bearer. Whether I like it or not. They decided they wanted an Avenger to carry the flag," he told her._

_She chuckled. "Better you than me. Can you imagine me not only wearing these ridiculous clothes, but carrying the flag too." She laughed. "I'll let you wave the flag in the silly outfit." She laughed again._

"_Yeah, laugh it up, but you're walking beside me," he said._

_Her laugh cut off abruptly. "Oh no. Not me."_

"_Too late, it's already set," he said grinning._

"_I hate you."_

They entered the arena side-by-side to thundering applause. Playing the part of Olympians, Clint waved the flag back and forth and Natasha (at Clint's urging) waved to the crowd a bit. Amazingly enough, they actually heard their teammates over the cheering. Well, they heard Thor over the cheering and Clint was kind of glad he was on the floor instead of beside the booming Asgardian. They could see their teammates cheering and waving from the crowd, and as expected of them, they waved back. The crowd ate it up. Clint couldn't help but play to the excited crowd. He gave another little wave and the crowd went ballistic.

He turned to Natasha and laughed as she just rolled her eyes at him. His laughter was contagious and she smirked at him before waving at the crowd herself. She gave Clint a smug grin as the crowd cheered even louder. Not to be outdone, Clint gave his best award-winning smile, held the flag over his head with one hand, and waved to the crowd with the other. The applause was deafening. Natasha just shook her head at him and smiled at his cheeky grin.

"_Hey you guys look great. Those outfits really do it for you," _Tony said through the ear pieces they were wearing.

"Stark, if you ever want to have children you will _shut up,_" Natasha growled.

Their was a long pause. _"Understood."_

"_Guys ignore him. You don't look bad, and the crowd loves it," _Bruce said.

"_Any sign of anything suspicious?" _Steve asked.

"Nothing yet, but I've got my eyes peeled," Clint replied.

"Same here," Natasha added.

"_Good. Just keep on your toes. If there is an attack, the opening ceremony would be a high profile target," _Steve cautioned.

"We're ready," Clint assured him.

They were _all_ ready. Tony had his bracelets on, ready to call the suit at a moment's notice. Steve had a backpack that Tony made for him to carry his shield in. Thor could call Mjolnir if needed. Clint had his bow folded and hidden under his jacket as well as several arrows that Tony had made. They collapsed into themselves like an old fashioned telescope. Right now they were about four inches long and were inside his breast pockets. All it would take was Clint hitting a switch on the nock of the arrow and the projectile would spring to full length. Natasha had her guns hidden on her somewhere and her bracelets on her wrists, covered by her jacket sleeves.

Clint and Natasha finished their walk around the stadium and joined the other delegations in the center. They watched as the last of the athletes joined them in the center of the arena, followed by the Olympic flag, and finally, the lighting of the torch.

"Okay, that's kind of cool," Clint said as he watched the copper bowls rise off the floor.

"_I agree, Robin Hood. I think this might actually beat the run around the stadium ceiling they did in Beijing,"_ Tony said over the comms.

"_It's like all of the countries together make up the torch. I like it," _Steve added.

"_I am quite enjoying this display of fire," _Thor boomed, causing the others to wince at the volume.

"_That is pretty inspiring," _Bruce added.

"Not bad," Natasha agreed.

Fortunately, the night ended without incident and the Avengers heaved a collective sigh of relief as they returned to their hotel to get some sleep. The Thirtieth Olympiad was off without a hitch. So far so good.

* * *

**No one would be hurt, sad, or otherwise harmed if you left a review, but all those things might just happen to me if you don't. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I had a few people say they wanted to see some excitement. Unfortunately there's not really any in this chapter. There will be some action later on though, so if you're wanting some excitement just bear with me. For the moment this is going to stay on the lighthearted, humorous, relaxed side of things, but eventually it will pick up a bit. **

**As for this chapter, I don't know who decides what the Olympic athletes wear or where/when the athletes get their uniforms, so I just made that part up. Clint's uniform is what I actually saw the U.S male archers wearing at the Olympics. I couldn't find any pictures of the U.S women pistol shooters, though, so Natasha's outfit is completely made up. Anyway, enough talking (or writing). On with the show (fanfic).**

**Chapter 2**

"All righty, time to decide today's itinerary," Tony said the next morning as he, Bruce, and Steve walked into the room Phil, Clint, and Thor were staying in. Natasha was already there.

Natasha, being the only woman, had her own room, while the guys had tripled up. Phil, Clint, and Thor were sharing a three bed suite next to Natasha's room and Tony, Bruce, and Steve shared another suite next to that. All three rooms had connecting doors.

"Hey what's wrong with you, Pinkeye?" Tony asked as he took in Clint's haggard appearance.

"Thor snored all night," he said. "I hardly got any sleep. Can I please sleep in your room tonight?"

"We only have three beds and I don't know about Bruce and Steve but I am _not _sharing my bed with you," Tony said.

Clint groaned and laid his head on the table.

"Hey it's your own fault. I offered to pay for separate rooms for everyone but you all refused," Tony said.

"No you didn't. You never offered to pay for our rooms," Steve said.

"I didn't? Are you sure? Cause I could have sworn I offered that," Tony said.

"No Tony, you didn't," Bruce said.

"Huh. Well, I'll just have to remedy that," Tony said walking toward the phone.

"Tony," Steve called. "It's the Olympics. The hotels are full. Not even _you_ could get another room."

Clint moaned again.

"Don't worry Clint I'll switch with you," Steve said. "I can sleep through just about anything and even if I don't, I can function on less sleep."

"Steve, if I wasn't so tired I'd kiss you," Clint said gratefully.

"Thank goodness for small mercies," Tony mumbled.

"Okay," Tony said clapping his hands, "back to the business at hand. We have to keep our eyes on the most likely targets and we are under cover as spectators, so lets spectate. The most likely targets are the places with the largest crowds and the most TV coverage. So the Olympic Stadium, The Aquatic Center, and The Gymnastics Center are at the top of the list. Now we don't need to go anywhere alone. Buddy system people. And we might as well get some say in where we go. So who wants to go where?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing some of the swimming," Steve said. "If that's okay with everybody else."

"All right, Cap's taking The Aquatic Center." Tony said.

"I'll take the track and field," Bruce offered.

"Yes, I would very much like to see that too," Thor agreed.

"Okay, Bruce and Thor have The Olympic Stadium covered. I assume you two want to see the gymnastics," Tony said looking at Clint and Natasha. "And you're going to do whatever it is you do," he said to Phil, who rolled his eyes.

"There are a few things I have to take care of as Clint's and Natasha's coach," Phil replied.

"So that puts me with Steve," Tony said. "Okay, now we're set."

"Tony," Steve said giving him a wary look. The others looked at him with similar expressions. They all knew that Tony and standing water didn't always mix well.

"I'm fine, Cap. It's not like I'll be getting in the pool," Tony said brushing it off.

They all stared at him critically a moment before deciding that he was telling the truth. Nothing more was said about it.

"Now then, is everybody ready?" Tony asked.

There were nods all around. Steve grabbed his shield carrying backpack. Clint had his collapsible bow and arrows tucked away. Natasha and Phil had their respective weapons hidden on their persons. And Tony had his bracelets. Thor could call Mjolnir at any time and Bruce's weapons were built in.

"Good. Let's get a move on. We don't want to be late. Keep your comms on and stay in contact."

They left the hotel together and headed off to their respective destinations.

**)()()(**

That night they met up in one of their hotel rooms.

"So, how'd everybody's day go?" Tony asked.

"Gymnastics were good. The U.S.A men's and women's teams both qualified," Clint said.

"And we got to see some track and field qualifications," Bruce said.

"Hey, why the long face, Big Guy?" Tony asked Thor.

"He was a little disappointed by the Hammer Throw," Bruce said.

"It was not even a hammer. It was simply a ball and chain," Thor explained.

"There's a wife joke in there somewhere. I know it," Tony said. The others ignored him.

"In track and field the hammer isn't an actual hammer-" Clint began.

"I already explained it to him," Bruce said stopping him.

"I still very much enjoyed seeing the midgardians display their strength and speed, though. It was most impressive," Thor said.

"What about you two? How'd the swimming go?" Bruce asked.

"Fine. Lochte beat Phelps," Tony answered.

"Really?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, surprising isn't it?" Tony replied.

"Wow, I expected him to win."

"Well, he _is_ twenty-seven. Maybe he's past his prime," Bruce suggested.

"Could be," Clint conceded with a shrug.

"So what did you do today, Phil?" Tony asked, turning to the SHIELD agent.

"I took care of the last minute formalities for Clint and Natasha. Then I spent the day drifting around to the less obvious places and trying to gather information," he replied.

"Speaking of which, now that we have our Olympic day out of the way, how did the surveillance go?" Steve asked. "Anything suspicious? Any leads?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary where we were," Bruce said.

"We didn't find anything to be concerned about," Natasha said.

"Same here," Tony piped up. "How bout you Phil?"

"So far nothing that raises any red flags. Oh, by the way, you two are all set for your events," Phil said turning to Clint and Natasha. "Clint, the officials approved your bow and you will be allowed to use your back quiver as well."

"Yes!" Clint said pumping his fist.

"You're up tomorrow for the Team Semifinal and Gold Medal Matches. Then you'll have individual eliminations the rest of this week and the Individual Gold Medal Match Friday. Natasha, tomorrow you have the 10m Air Pistol Qualification and Finals, and Wednesday you have the 25m Pistol Qualification and Finals. Oh, and I've got your uniforms."

"Uniforms?" they asked in unison.

Phil walked into his room and came back with two bundles of clothes which he handed to Clint and Natasha.

Clint's uniform consisted of a blue t-shirt with an American flag on the right breast area and a Nike swoosh under it, khaki shorts, also bearing a swoosh, and a red U.S.A baseball cap, once again complete with Nike trademark. Nike must have paid big for those. There was also some gray sling looking thing.

"What is this for?" Clint asked holing up the piece of fabric with elastic straps attached to it.

"It's a shoulder harness. It keeps clothes out of the bowstring, protects the chest in case the string hits it, and helps maintain shoulder posture," Tony said.

Everybody looked at him incredulously.

"Google," he stated simply, holding his phone up.

"Well I don't need that," Clint said tossing the harness onto the table.

Natasha's uniform consisted of a short-sleeve red U.S.A polo shirt, swoosh included, a red cap like Clint's, and beige cargo pants, bearing, that's right, the Nike swoosh.

"We really have to wear these?" Natasha asked.

"Hey, it's better than what the swimmers, gymnasts, and track competitors have to wear. At least yours don't have any spandex," Tony pointed out, gesturing to the outfits.

"That is the only reason I haven't burned this yet," Clint said.

"I don't think they look that bad," Steve said.

"Yeah, they might actually look good on you," Bruce added.

"They're not _bad. _They just aren't our style," Clint clarified. "Why can't we wear our normal uniforms?"

"Because you're undercover and you are supposed to play the part of patriotic Olympians," Phil said. "So you will wear the uniforms provided for you."

Clint and Natasha reluctantly agreed.

"Now that that's settled, how about we get some sleep?" Phil suggested. "You two have work to do tomorrow."

The others agreed and left for their rooms. Tomorrow was going to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

**Feel free to let me know what you think. If you review, you won't be harassed, unless my overwhelming gratitude counts. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N _ NotQuiteSaneInTheMembrane_ (love the name by the way) pointed out that, technically, Clint and Natasha, being athletes, would actually stay in the Olympic village with the other competitors, but I wanted the team to be together, so for arguments sake lets just say that SHIELD arranged for them to stay in the hotel instead.**

**I don't know the schedule of events at the Olympics or the exact location of everything. Also I don't know exactly what the archery field or shooting ranges look like either, so that's all kind of creative license. And I wasn't sure who the commentators were during the shooting and archery so I just used the same ones from the opening ceremony. Anyway enough of my rambling. For those of you who actually read all of this. You either actually care what I have to say (unlikely), have a lot of time on your hands (possibly), or you are very considerate (probably). :)**

**Chapter 3**

"I hate this outfit," Clint said as he walked into the room and joined the others at the breakfast table.

"I think you look great. The shorts really do it for you. All you need is a fanny-pack and a camera and you'd be the perfect image of a tourist," Tony said.

"That's it. I'm not wearing this," Clint said and turned to walk back the way he had come.

"Clint, wait," Bruce called.

Clint stopped and turned around.

"Just ignore him. You look fine."

"Very athletic," Steve added.

"And you can't look any worse than I do," Natasha said motioning to her baseball cap, polo shirt, and cargo pants ensemble.

"I think you look like a mighty warrior, Barton and you are beautiful in any garments, Lady Natasha," Thor said.

Tony opened his mouth to make some comment about Thor kissing up but grunted instead as Bruce elbowed him in the ribs.

Clint studied them all a moment, trying to determine if they were patronizing him. They seemed to be sincere so he walked back over to the table and sat down.

"All right, now I know we all want to watch Feathers and The Russian Gun-maiden in their events but we have to keep eyes on the big three and I can have Jarvis send us the press footage of the events so we can watch them later," Tony said.

"The big three?" Bruce asked.

"The Olympic Stadium, The Aquatic Center, and The Gymnastics Center," Tony replied.

"Oh."

"Since Clint and Natasha will be focusing on their performances they'll need someone to watch their backs," Steve said.

"I agree, Captain Spangles. That means those who have the stadium and the two centers will be on their own, so I was thinking of sending in the big guns. What do you three think? You up for it?" he asked looking at Steve, Bruce, and Thor.

"That is fine with me my friends. If no one has an objection, I would very much like to return to the display of physical strength and speed," Thor said.

"The stadium it is, for the big guy," Tony said. "How 'bout you two?" he asked Steve and Bruce.

"Do you want The Aquatic Center again?" Bruce asked Steve.

"No, that's okay. I had it yesterday. You can have it today. I'll take the gymnastics," Steve said.

"Now that's settled. Phil, how about you take Natasha and I'll go with Bird Boy?"

"Fine by me, as long as Clint doesn't need his coach," Phil said with a smirk.

"I think I can manage," Clint said with a roll of his eyes.

"Okey doke, we better get going. I'd hate for you two to be late for your gold medals," Tony said.

"Tony, we haven't won them yet," Clint said.

"Semantics," Tony said waving it off.

Clint just shook his head and followed the others out of the hotel.

"Now remember keep your comms on and stay in touch. We'll keep Clint and Natasha's transmitters on so we can here them but the receivers will be off unless there's an emergency. I know you two are good but I'm betting it'll be easier without a bunch of chatter in your ears. Am I right?" Tony asked.

Clint and Natasha nodded.

"Then let's get this show on the road, Slow Pokes. What are you waiting for?" Tony said over his shoulder as he took off walking.

The others shared eye rolls and fond smirks before following after the billionaire.

**)()()(**

_Natasha Romanoff lines up her shot… and it's another perfect hit. _

_This is a fantastic performance. She has hit every shot dead center, and has done it with seeming ease, Bob._

_And she's not the only one, Matt. Her fellow Avenger is putting on a similar display over at the archery field. _

_Speaking of which, we are now going to take you to the archery field where the United States is currently on their way to winning the first team gold medal since 1996. Right now the United States' team is leading by four points and that is due in no small part to Clint Barton's, so far, perfect score. _

_And, Matt, not only has Barton had a perfect score so far but he has done it in style. Every one of his sets have started with his first arrow in the dead center of the ten and his second and third arrows are so close to the first that all three are actually _touching. _I have no doubt that every one of his arrows would be dead center if he didn't already have an arrow there._

_I agree completely, Bob. And here comes Barton to the line to take his shot… and it's _another ten. _He is just so precise and consistent._

_And he makes it look so easy. Where other athletes, including his U.S. Teammates, draw their bows and take several seconds to steady their aim and sight their target, Barton nocks, draws, and shoots all in one fluid motion._

_Romanoff does the same thing. The other shooters take their time to really aim their pistols. Romanoff on the other hand, just raises her arm, points the gun at the target, and shoots. She doesn't even have to close one eye to aim._

_Barton and Romanoff are definitely living up to their status as Avengers and I don't know about you, Matt, but I am glad they are on our side._

_Me too, Bob. Me too. _

**)()()(**

Clint loosed another arrow and watched it bury itself right where he had been aiming. The crowd cheered as the announcer proclaimed it to be a ten. He stepped back to let his teammate take his shot.

"Tony, how's Tasha doing?" he asked, fiddling with his bow and speaking under his breath.

In the stands Tony subtly touched his earpiece and waited for the next arrow to be shot. As the crowd cheered again Tony quickly answered him.

"Unsurprisingly, she is having a perfect round so far, just like you."

Clint subtly nodded his head but didn't bother to look over his shoulder at Tony, knowing the billionaire would be watching him.

"Any trouble?"

"Not so far, Big Bird. Everybody reports everything to be a-okay," Tony replied.

Clint nodded again and Tony switched off the archer's audio feed as he approached the line once more.

It was down to the last arrow. Team U.S.A needed a ten to win, a shot that Clint had been making all day, and a shot he could make in his sleep. He pulled an arrow from his quiver, nocked it, drew his bow, and let the string slip off his fingers. As soon as the string left his hand Clint turned around to face the crowd hand already held over his head in a wave. He didn't have to look to know the arrow would hit dead center and sure enough an instant later he heard the tell-tell thwack and the crowd went nuts.

"It's going to be gold for the Americans!" the announcer cried.

Clint caught Tony's eyes and the billionaire gave him a huge smile and a thumbs up. Clint nodded and smiled back just before he was all but tackled by his overjoyed teammates as they hugged him and slapped him on the back.

"Good job, Perfect Ten," Tony said over the comms.

"You know Tony, I think that's the first nickname you've given me that I actually like," Clint said.

"Well, we can't have that, Bird Flu."

Clint looked at Tony and shook his head in exasperation but smirked all the same.

"What's going on with Tasha?"

"She's on her last shot. If she hits a bulls-eye, which of course she will, she wins," Tony answered.

A second later Tony heard Phil over the line, telling the others that Natasha had won. Amidst congratulations from her team Natasha asked about Clint's progress.

"Ask him yourself, Hot Shot," Tony said opening up all the comms.

"Congrats Tasha," Clint said.

"_How'd you do?"_ she asked.

"I had the final shot. We won by one point," he said smiling.

There were cheers on the line from the others.

"All that's left is the medal ceremonies. If no one has any leads to follow up, how about we meet up to watch them?" Tony suggested.

The others readily agreed and they all met up and watched first Natasha receive her gold medal, then Clint and the other two U.S archers receive theirs. Both SHIELD agents actually seemed to enjoy having the gold medal placed around their necks and listening to The Star-Spangled Banner as the American Flag was raised into the air.

They smiled and waved, to the joy of the crowd and the glee of the press. That night and the next morning the news would be covered with the footage of two of the planet's celebrity heroes, becoming Olympic gold medalists.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks for all of the reviews, favs, and alerts! They make my day. The outfit I described for Clint is one that one of the U.S archers was wearing in the Individual Competitions. Also I don't know what the actual procedure for lodging complaints is so I took a few liberties with it.**

**Chapter 4 **

The next day saw Clint and Tony, with Coach Phil in tow, back at the archery field for the Men's Individual Qualifications. Much to Clint's relief he got to choose what he wore, as long as it was patriotic. He was just happy to have the choice of wearing pants, patriotic or not. So he was wearing a red version of the U.S.A shirt he had worn the day before, black pants (apparently bought by Nike, again), and the same red baseball cap.

While he, Tony, and Phil were at the archery field, Natasha was once again at the shooting range (just watching this time), Steve was at The Gymnastics Center, Thor was once again at Olympic Stadium, and Bruce was back at The Aquatic Center.

Clint hit all of his shots again (no surprise) and won both of his matches (shocking). Afterward he, Tony, and Phil stuck around to, as Tony put it, 'scope out the competition' before returning to the hotel once the days matches were over.

They met up with the others in Phil's, Steve's, and Thor's suite to discuss the day's surveillance. Before they could, though, the room's phone rang. Tony got up and answered it.

"It's for you, Tweety," he said holding out the phone to Clint.

"Thanks, Sylvester," Clint said as he took the phone. Tony just grinned at him.

"Hello… What! That's outrageous!… I'm sorry, it's not your fault… Um, yes I can be there… Thirty minutes. Okay, I'll be there."

Clint hung up the phone and cursed.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

Clint turned to see the whole team looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and worry.

"Apparently someone has accused me of cheating," Clint said.

They all exploded and started talking at once.

"What?" Tony cried.

"That's not true," Steve said.

"Who?" Natasha asked.

"There's no basis for that," Phil said.

"Why?" Bruce asked.

"I will kill whoever accused my friend," Thor bellowed.

Clint took a deep breath and replied to each of them. "You heard me. I know. I'm not sure but I think another athlete. I know. Probably has bone to pick. And thanks, Big Guy, but I don't think that will be necessary."

"So what's going to happen?" Bruce asked.

"Well, my accuser has called a press conference and they want me there in thirty minutes. I guess I'll find out the details there. I'll be back," he said and started for the door.

"Wait!" Tony called.

"What?" Clint asked turning around.

"Is it going to be televised?"

"How should I know, Tony?"

Tony just shrugged as if it had been a perfectly good question as Bruce sent him a look that clearly said 'not now.'

"Do you want us to come with you?" Bruce asked Clint.

"No, that's all right. You guys stay here. I'll take care of this."

**)()()(**

Clint entered the room where the press conference was taking place and sat down at the table that was set with microphones. At the other end of the table was a man Clint recognized as one of the other archers but he couldn't remember his name or which country he was from.

A minute later an Olympic official entered and sat beside Clint, between him and the other athlete.

_Probably a good idea. He'll be ready to stop me in case I try to kill the other guy,_ Clint thought.

"We are here to discuss an accusation that has been made against Mr. Barton," the official said to the press.

"What accusation?" one of the reporters interrupted.

"I believe Clint Barton cheated," the athlete answered.

"Mr. Barton, what do you have to say to that?" the reporter asked.

"I don't cheat," Clint stated, struggling to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Is there any proof of these allegations?" another reporter spoke up.

"All of Mr. Barton's equipment is legal and he has abided by all rules and regulations," the Olympic official said.

"He had to have cheated. No one hits the ten every time," the athlete argued.

"I don't cheat. I don't have to, because I don't miss," Clint said.

"Everybody misses," the athlete said matter of fact.

"You're right, because when someone doesn't have lives resting on their ability to hit the target, then they can afford to miss," Clint shot back as he stood up. He was so over this.

The athlete opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again, unsure of what to say to that.

"To you, archery is a sport. To me, it's the difference between life and death, whether it be mine or someone else's. I. Don't. Miss." Clint turned and walked out, leaving a room full of stunned people behind.

**)()()(**

He returned to the hotel where he found his friends watching the press conference.

"Way to go, Legolas. You sure shut them up. I couldn't have done a better job myself," Tony praised.

"Yeah, well, they made me mad," Clint said.

"You did good, Clint," Steve said. The others nodded their agreement.

"Thanks," he said as he plopped down on the sofa. "So do you think they'll let me stay in?"

"If they don't we'll just sic the Hulk on them," Tony answered.

"Don't worry. They have no reason to disqualify you. You didn't do anything wrong," Bruce assured.

"Either way our first priority is still the terrorist attack," Phil said.

"Yeah, where are we on that?" Steve asked.

"I don't think any of the athletes are in on it. There hasn't been anything suspicious in that area that I've noticed. How bout you Tasha?" Clint said.

"Me neither but I have noticed some suspicions activity from a few spectators."

"What do you mean?" Phil asked.

"I've noticed two different men. One in The Gymnastics Center and one in the crowd at the shooting range. There's nothing special about them but I just have a feeling. They don't applaud or cheer and they don't even really watch the competitions. They seem to be looking around, though, almost like they're getting a feel for the places."

"Like they're casing the place?" Phil asked.

"Yes."

"This guy in The Gymnastics Center, was he white, about five ten, medium build, dark hair, kind of shifty and unsettling?" Steve asked.

"Yes."

"I saw that guy at The Gymnastics Center today," Steve confirmed.

"The guy at the shooting range was older, about the same height, a little stockier, had gray hair and glasses," Natasha added.

"I saw him. He did seem a little off," Phil said.

"Now that you mention it, I've noticed someone like that at the archery field. Only this guy was a little taller, had sandy brown hair, and tan skin," Clint said.

"That weird, slightly creepy guy?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Tony. The slightly creepy guy," Clint said.

"I saw someone at The Aquatic Center that fits that general description but he was a little shorter and Asian looking," Bruce said.

"There was someone suspicious at the place of running, jumping, and throwing as well, but his skin was dark," Thor added.

"This is too much of a coincidence. They have to be our guys but we can't do anything until we're sure and we don't know how many more of them there might be. For now just keep your eyes on them and keep in contact," Phil said and the others nodded.

"Wait, what's to keep these guys from bolting as soon as they see us?" Steve asked. "I mean, we _are_ the Avengers and everybody knows who we are. Are these guys really bold enough or stupid enough to try something with us around?"

"They don't know we're onto them. They just think we're here as spectators cheering on Hawkboy and Annie Oakley and enjoying the games. Yes, we are the awesome people known as the Avengers, but as far as anyone knows, we're on vacation," Tony said. "And as for your last question, they probably think they're being bold but actually they're being really stupid. I mean, you'd have to be stupid to try to take on the Avengers. And yes, they will probably try something as long as they don't know we're onto them."

"Wow, I'm tired just listening to all that. You know, just yes would have worked Tony," Clint sighed.

"Yeah, but that would have been completely dull and boring. Kind of like you," Tony said without missing a beat.

Clint opened his mouth, a witty comeback on his lips when he was interrupted by his name being said on the TV. The whole team turned to the screen where the official decision regarding Clint's status was being reported.

_It has been announced. The Olympic officials have found no evidence of cheating so Clint Barton will be allowed to continue in the competition._

_Is this a surprise to you, Bob?_

_No, not at all. There was no indication of cheating and I don't think anybody really believed that he was. To be honest I think the accusation was the product of jealousy over the United States winning the gold medal and over Barton's perfect scores._

_Oh, I agree completely, Bob. He is in this competition because he deserves it and he earned his gold medal with his talent and nothing else._

"There you go. You're still in," Tony said patting Clint on the back.

"Which means you need sleep. You need to be on the top of your game, especially now that we have suspects," Phil said, once again ushering them to bed.

"Hey, since when is there a curfew?" Tony whined.

"Since Clint and Natasha became Olympians and we all became an anti-terrorist unit," Steve said.

"Fine!" Tony huffed in an excellent impersonation of a disgruntled teenager.

The others just laughed at his pout, causing the billionaire to scowl, which just earned him more chuckles. The group began to split up to return to their rooms and, reluctantly, Tony stood and left with the others to, yet again, turn in early.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N All right we are almost done. There's just an epilogue after this. We finally have some action so those of you waiting for that hopefully this will satisfy. I know nothing about bombs and bomb diffusion so just know that anything regarding that in this chapter is complete fiction. **

**Thanks once again to all those who alerted, faved, and reviewed!**

**Chapter 5**

The next day saw the team doing much the same as they had the day before. They decided it would be a good idea for each of them to take the same place as the previous day since they were already familiar with the people they were watching.

"All right, same drill as yesterday. Keep an eye on your targets and be on the look out for accomplices. We don't know how many others there might be," Phil told them. "Once again, keep comms on but keep Clint's incoming off unless necessary."

There were nods all around as they set off for their assignments once more.

At the archery field, Tony was keeping his eyes on the 'slightly creep guy' while Clint won his matches. About midway through the day the shifty guy unobtrusively left the stands. Tony inconspicuously watched him until the man disappeared around a turn. Tony debated whether to follow him or not. He was just about to inform Clint and the others, when the guy came back. He was carrying what appeared to be a small box but the man's arms were covering it and Tony couldn't make out exactly what it was. Whatever it was, though, Tony had a feeling it wasn't good, or innocent for that matter.

For the moment Tony stayed where he was, watching to see what the guy would do. The man eased over by a trash can and started fiddling with the box in his arms. The guy wasn't doing anything obvious and Tony wouldn't have paid any attention to him if he hadn't already been watching the guy. As it was, Tony was scrutinizing his every move. The man seemed to be doing something with whatever was in the box. It wasn't until Tony saw a couple wires poke out of the box that his alarms started going off.

Tony reached up and touched his earpiece. "Clint behind you, five o'clock," he said quietly.

Clint inconspicuously turned and glanced over his shoulder before turning back. "I see him," he whispered.

"Can you see what's in the box?" Tony asked.

Clint took another subtle look. He was at just the right angle to see what the guy was holding. It wasn't an alarm clock taped to sticks of dynamite but Clint knew a bomb when he saw one.

"Tony! He's got a bomb!" Clint hissed. He heard Tony curse under his breath.

The guy looked up and saw Clint looking at him. The archer jerked back around but it was too late.

"Tony, I think he made me," Clint said and Tony cursed again.

Before either of them could say anything, though, the guy apparently finished what he was doing and threw the box into the trash. Then he proceeded to pull out a gun, and not just some pistol, but what looked like an assault rifle, from out of nowhere.

"Clint behind you!" Tony called.

Clint was ready. He already had an arrow out for, what most people would assume was his next shot and it was, just not at the archery target. He swung around his bow already drawn and fired at the guy. His arrow like all of the others hit exactly where he was aiming. The man fell having never fired a shot. There were screams from the crowd as they first saw the arrow kill the man then noticed the gun.

Tony was already moving through the people toward the field, when suddenly five more men came running out of the crowd bearing guns. People ran in all directions, trying to get away from the men. Tony leapt out of the stands and onto the field calling the suit as he did so. In seconds he was suited up and ready to fight. And not a moment too soon, as the men opened fire, mostly on him. He began shooting his repulsors, taking them out while, at the same time, Clint began loosing arrows. In a matter of seconds they had taken out every last man.

"Guys we had a bit of a situation but we've got it mostly handled now," Tony said through he comms as he moved toward the trash can.

"_Good then your free to offer some help," _Bruce said. _"I've got my own situation here and I really would prefer to not let 'the other guy' out if I have a choice._

"Sorry, Brucey, but I said we have it mostly handled, but there's still the small matter of the bomb I need to disarm. Maybe Cap can help," Tony said.

"_I'm kind of in the middle of something myself," _Steve said. In the background they could here the clang of Steve's shield hitting something, or probably someone.

"Okay. Then how about Point Break?"

"_I too am engaged in combat," _was Thor's reply.

Tony reached the trash can and pulled out the bomb and began examining it.

"Phil? Natasha?" he asked.

"_We have a bomb of our own to deal with," _Natasha said.

"Okay that means for the moment we are all on our own," Tony said. "Bruce, I'll be there as soon as I can but in the mean time your gonna have to let Jolly Green out."

"_Tony-" _Bruce began but Tony cut off his worried protest.

"It'll be all right, Bruce. He won't hurt anybody. I know it," Tony said with such conviction that Bruce believed it too. "Just trust me."

The next sound they heard over the comms was the Hulk's roar.

"Hey, Big Guy. All right, smash the bad guys but don't hurt anyone else, okay?" Tony said over the comms.

He heard a grunt from the Hulk and took it as an affirmative. Tony returned his attention to the bomb he was holding. He retracted his helmet to get a better look at it. After a moment he began to tweak the wires on the bomb. A second later, Clint appeared beside him.

"Can you disarm it?"

"Yeah, no problem," Tony replied.

Clint scanned the field for anymore threats. There were none but he noticed a few camera men still filming.

"You know, all this is probably going to be all over the news tomorrow morning," he said to Tony.

"Tomorrow? Oh, it's not gonna take them that long, Birdie. I wouldn't be surprised if this was live on every channel on the planet already," Tony scoffed.

"Oh, that's great. Let all the kids watch the Avengers kill a bunch of people," Clint said.

"Ah, a little therapy and they'll be fine. Kids bounce back fast," Tony said offhandedly.

"If I ever have kids, remind me to never leave them with you." Clint said causing Tony to smirk.

Tony twisted some wires on the bomb and it let out a soft beep.

"There, all done," Tony said, setting the bomb down. "Progress report?" Tony asked through the comms.

"_We're clear," _Phil said. _"Bomb disarmed and subjects taken care of."_

"_I have dispatched these cowards," _Thor boomed.

"Was there a bomb?" Tony asked.

"_They did not have the chance to activate it."_

"Good. Cap, how bout you?"

"_Uh, the guys are not a threat but they may have armed their bomb first, and I may not know how to disarm it," _Steve answered.

"All right, I'm on my way," Tony said. "Clint you stay here and guard this until bomb disposal gets here," Tony said pointing at the disarmed explosive.

At Clint's nod Tony took to the skies. He was halfway to The Gymnastics Center when he heard Bruce speak over the comms.

"_Guys."_

"Hey, Bruce nice to have you back with us. How'd it go?" Tony asked.

"_The other guy took out the men and, amazingly, didn't hurt anybody else or cause too much destruction, but we do have a little problem."_

"What?" Tony asked, hearing the alarm in Bruce's voice.

"_There's a bomb."_

Tony cursed.

"All right, I'm closer to The Aquatic Center. I'll stop there first," Tony said as he rocketed toward Bruce's location.

"_Um, Tony?" _Steve's voice came over the comms. _"I don't think you're going to have time to do both."_

Tony cursed again. "Okay. Cap, you're going to have to disarm it."

"_What?" _Steve shrieked. _"Tony, I have no idea what I'm doing! I'll blow us all up!"_

"Don't worry I'll walk you through it," Tony assured.

"_Tony-"_

"Steve, just trust me, okay?"

"_Okay. Tell me what to do."_

Tony landed next to Bruce (who had borrowed one of the swimmers' towels to wrap around himself) in The Aquatic Center via the new sunroof (at least that's what Tony would call the hole he just punched in the ceiling). His helmet once again retracted as he knelt down next to the device.

"Okay Steve. You should see six wires. Two red, one yellow, one blue, one green, and one black.

"_Yeah, I see them."_

"Good. The two red wires, one running across the top, the other on the bottom."

"_Right."_

"Okay. Cut and strip the top red one," Tony said doing the same to his own bomb.

"_Done."_

"Now, cut the green one but what ever you do, _don't touch the black one,_" Tony stressed.

"_Why? What happens if I touch the black one?"_

"We all go boom," Tony replied.

"_So black is bad. Good to know," _Steve said nervously. _"All right, I cut the green one."_

"Good. Now attach the red and green wires. You should hear a soft beep and you're done."

"_Got it."_

"All righty, ladies and gents, we are done, and since we, and everybody else, are all still alive I'd say this was a success. Feel free to do a victory dance," Tony said speaking to the rest of the team. He saw Bruce roll his eyes and he could practically feel the others do the same.

"_Are we sure there were no other targets?" _Phil asked.

"Don't worry. I had Jarvis scan the area as I flew over. He didn't detect any more explosives," Tony replied.

"_Good. SHEILD agents will be here soon to clean this up. Until then everybody stay where you are. Once we're done, meet up at the hotel. And good work people."_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry this took so long. School has started back so free time is not something I really have anymore. Also I was informed by a reviewer that the Nike trademark is called a Nike swoosh, not a check mark. I actually didn't know that. I guess you learn something new everyday. :) Anyway I have corrected the error.**

**Thanks to all of you for the alerts, faves, and reviews!**

**Epilogue**

"So they were acting alone?" Steve asked.

They were all once again at the hotel. SHIELD personnel had arrived and taken the terrorists and the disabled bombs. Once the team members were all off the hook they returned to the hotel. In that time SHIELD had dug up some information on the terrorists, which they passed along to Phil.

"Apparently, they were an independent group. They were all from different countries with separate backgrounds. We've found no evidence that connects them to any individual or country. As far as we can figure they were just a group of people with something against the Olympics or against the world or something. Why they did it isn't nearly as important as the fact that they didn't succeed," Phil said, filling them in.

"So we got them all?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. That, we do know. We captured or killed everyone in the group. We got 'em all," Phil replied.

"In other words, we rock," Tony said.

"So we can go home now?" Clint asked.

"What? No, we can't go home. We have to stay to watch the rest of the Olympics," Tony said.

"You can stay, Tony," Steve said.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. We can't just blow it off," Tony argued.

"We said you can stay. You don't have to go home, Tony," Clint said.

Tony didn't say anything for a moment.

"Are you trying to get us to stay because you don't just want to watch the Olympics but you want to watch them with us?" Bruce asked, nailing the heart of the issue.

"What? No! That's preposterous. Why would I want to watch it with you guys. Don't talk crazy," Tony spluttered.

They could all tell he was lying but they didn't call him on it.

"I just don't want Cupid and Russia's Little Sureshot to miss out on their chances to win anther gold medal," Tony said. "I mean, come on admit it, you enjoyed getting those gold medals."

"I don't have to admit anything to you," Natasha stated.

"That's a yes," Tony said.

"All right it _was_ pretty cool," Clint admitted.

"Exactly. Now you both have to stay and go for gold medal number two. And then we all have to stay for and watch the rest of the games. I mean think about it. When is this chance going to come up again? We have to take advantage of it," Tony said, making his case.

The others had to agree. Tony was right. They couldn't pass this up. So two weeks and two more gold medals later, the team, no longer having to split up to look for bad guys, had experienced the games together.

They had seen Michael Phelps win a record 22 medals. They had watched The Fab Five win the United States' first team gold medal since The Magnificent Seven in '96. They had witnessed Gabby Douglass win the women's all-around. They were present to see Usain Bolt win the race for the fastest man and become only the second person to ever do so back-to-back. They had watched everything from diving and rowing, to cycling and weightlifting. Tony and Clint had made fun of synchronized swimming, rhythmic gymnastics, and sailing and had made sure not to miss women's beach volleyball. All together they all had had a great time.

Then it came time for the closing ceremony and due to their heroic save of the Olympic Games, they were asked to appear in the ceremony. Not being able to pass up the limelight or the chance to be part of the Olympics, Tony agreed for all of them. The others didn't mind, though, seeing as it was such a big honor and a once in a lifetime event. They dropped in on (Tony literally, as he flew into the stadium via the open roof) the ceremony, complete with suites and weapons. The crowd cheered louder for them, than they did at any other time during the Olympics. For five minutes all that could be heard was deafening applause.

Playing their parts well, the Avengers waved to the crowd, earning even more cheers. Then of course, Tony had to show off. He hovered a few feet off the ground and proceeded to shoot his repulsors into the air over the crowd and over the Olympic Stadium in an impressive light show.

The others soon joined in Tony's enthusiasm. Clint shot a grappling arrow into the ceiling and climbed up onto the wires stretching across the stadium where he did an excellent balancing act while shooting blasting arrows over the crowd causing small explosions to go off and rain sparks down on the delighted masses. Natasha likewise did an impressive and agile gymnastics routine. She climbed up Clint's rope and onto the wires where she performed flips, spins, and twists that would put the best balance beam routine to shame. Steve threw his shield in an arc causing the disc to fly in a loop all the way around the stadium before returning to him. Then bounced it off pretty much every surface in the arena. Thor called down some lightning to add to Tony's light display and Bruce, feeling in rare agreement with the other guy, let the Hulk out. The giant rage monster roared and beat his chest for the crowd and jumped around the arena floor, showing off but being careful not to hurt anyone, in a rare display of restraint.

The crowd adored it, cheering for the high wire theatrics, the awesome light show, the shield that flew and bounced around the arena before returning to its captain, and the amazing transformation and kick butt power and force of a giant green beast.

Once they were finished with their displays they regrouped in the middle of the arena and stood together, unconsciously striking poses that showcased their strength and heroism. The pictures and footage taken of the gathered group would be on the front page of every major newspaper, the headline story on every news station, and the most talked about moment of the closing ceremony for the next several days.

But for the moment they stood together as a team, as friends, and as a family, having their moment in Olympic Stadium.

**Operation London: Complete  
****Mission Accomplished **


End file.
